He is Gone
by TwilightLove13
Summary: Ginny gets a good bye letter from Harry, and is mad?  k plus for swearing.    A/N all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling
1. He is Gone

**He is Gone**

"That idiot!" I yelled as I ran down the five flights of stairs. Every one stared at me like I had lost it. I held out his letter and said, "He loved me! And he broke up with me because he thinks You-Know-Who will kill me! I think I can take care of myself!" I let out all of my anger. "If that is his only reasons I would have made sure he didn't leave." I yelled even louder as I kicked the wall. The house gave a quick little shudder.

As I ranted Tonks grabbed the letter and read it. "That's so sweet! How in Marlin's beard could you be mad about that!" she cried out. "Give me that!" Fed demanded trying to take it from Tonks. "Don't rip it!" I yelled snatching the only thing left from Harry that I had from their grasp. Mum slowly walked toward me and gave me a hug. "We all miss him dear." She whispered in my ear. I shied and started to cry. "But now I have no one to hold me when I cry." I muttered under my breath. Mum let go and held me at arms length and said, "Now Ginny I don't believe that is true. Look around you so many people would do anything for you." she didn't understand. Harry was the only one who could kiss me and hold me tight, he did it just right. "I know that but it's not the same!"

She shied and said, "Trust me darling I know exactly how you feel." And she hugged me even titer. But did she? I don't know how she feels all I know is that I am confused and frustrated. "Why did he have to leave!" I whispered to myself hoping someone would give me a different answer than before. "Ginny you," Mother started, but I cut her off and said, "I know. I know to save the wizarding world, or it is my duty. Well that is just crap!" I yelled.

George came into the room then and walked over to me "Now come on cheer up sis! I can't stand seeing my little sis upset." He told me. I looked up he was now standing by Tonks trying to look sensitive but failing miserably. "What can we do to help?" He asked after he saw the words of concern were not going to work. I looked back to my letter and said without much hope, "Bring him back if you want me to be happy." Everyone frowned. It was dad that answered this time, "Darling, come here." He told me as he beckoned me into his arms.

"Everyone else leave us please so we can talk alone for a moment." He told them calmly but also in the, I'm serious, so don't try to make a joke out of it Fred and George voice. Once we were the only ones left in the small room, he hugged me and we stayed like that for a long time just letting me cry on his solder. "Thank You" I whispered. He know how to make me feel better it was almost like how Harry would hold me, only that he was my dad and NOT the man of my dreams. "No problem dear, you just needed some time to rest and cry your heart out." He whispered in my ear as I hugged him. "Now, why don't you get some sleep before it is too late to get any." He said as he patted my back beckoning me to the stairs.

"I'll try." I murmured without hope. I slowly walked to the stairs taking one last look at Harry's letter then, slowly I walked up the stairs to my lonely, sad room filled with happier memories with Harry that only made this night worst. As I sat in bed I looked around my room, the window that only yesterday Harry and I had shared the best kiss ever beside it, was lifeless, and my poster of the Weird Sisters was hanging half off the wall. I shied and read the letter again.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I just wanted you to know that I LOVE YOU with all of my heart! I don't want you to get hurt because of me and the danger that always tags along behind me. I was and still am afraid that Voldemort will come after you to get me and that he would KILL YOU. I would not be able to live with myself if that happened to you. Please don't worry about me I will be as safe and careful as possible, so I can come home to you, and I promise the first thing that I do after this dame war is over that I will scoop you up and kiss you in front of everyone, yes even your family, then everyone will know you are mine and that I LOVE YOU! I can't express how much I LOVE YOU. So **__**PLEASE **__**for me would you not try to kill yourself because then all that I did would be a waist. Keep this note safe, it is the only thing that I can give you. I would visit and write, but it would put you and our family and friends in danger.**_

_**I LOVE YOU ,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

I wiped a tear from my eye and hugged the letter like it was the last thing on earth. It might not be the last thing on Earth, but it was the only thing that was going to keep me alive until Harry gets back. "If he gets back." I whispered the horrible truth finally telling myself what I had been denying this whole time. Harry might not come back he may never come back and kiss me like he promised. "No! I yelled too loudly probably waking everyone lucky enough to sleep. I was right sadly. "What is wrong darling Mum cried as she burst thru my door with her wound raised. "Nothing" I whispered wiping the tears away. "Darling don't lie to me I know when my baby girl is upset or hiding something from me." She said as she sat on the end of my bed. "Bad dream, I'm O.K." I said quickly. "You can go back to bed." She shied but gave me a kiss on the cheek whispering "Good night dear." before leaving.

I knew mum meant well, but I needed to be alone right now. I let the tears flow freely again as I sat alone thinking how on earth I was going to survive while at school all alone, well without Harry anyway. What will Luna tell me? Will she understand? Will she even be there? I know I will waist if she isn't there. I hope she will help me who else will? How many parents would allow their children to come back to Hogwarts? "Dame Snape!" I muttered careful now not to wake anyone else. He betrayed us to Voldemort and to top that off he had to kill Dumbledore! He will pay some day!

I looked over my shoulder to the alarm clock Harry had got me for my birthday, just another reminder that he was gone, it showed that it was two in the morning. "I need my sleep." I muttered under my breath. I will probably look like a mummy or Frankenstein in the morning when I wake up. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and grabbed an old t-shirt and sweats to sleep in. As I walked back to my bed I tripped on something that I hadn't noticed before. I looked down to see what it was that I tripped on. It was the memory box that Mum and Dad had got me for my tenth birthday. "I thought I lost you little buddy." I murmured to the beautiful box. It had been passed down from generation to generation on my mother's side. The tradition was to pass the box to your oldest daughter when they turned ten. The box was made from the wood of a holy tree and had roses painted on it that climbed up the edges of the box. I had put everything that was important to me in it for years until I lost it when I was about thirteen. The box had a special charm on it so it could hold as much stuff as I put in it. It also only opened to my voice and the special password that I chose.

"Harry Potter" I whispered. A few yellow sparks flew out of the key hole, just like it use to. Of course I had chosen his name for the password I was head over heels for him before I had even met him! I almost regret that now, but I couldn't blame myself for something I did years ago. I opened the lid to find all of the letters that I had hid in here for years. On the top was the poem that I had written to Harry for Valentine's Day during my first year at Hogwarts. Yet again I burst into tears at the thought of the dreadful night when Riddle had tried to drain me of life so he could be real instead of a memory. Harry had saved me that night and I still remember being so afraid of him being angry at me for doing all of those terrible things at school. I should have known that he wouldn't be mad but I was foolish and scared at the time that anyone would or at least should understand that. Besides I was not doing them knowingly.

I spent a couple of minutes looking thru the rest of the letters and notes that I put in the old box years ago, but quickly stopped after the majority of them reminded me off Harry. "Oh Harry I miss you so much!" I whispered to the world. I then put the letters and notes back into the box then gently placed Harry's letter on top and closed the lid. I placed the box on top of my trunk, with the shirt that I stole from Harry's room earlier today, that was coming with me to Hogwarts so I could keep Harry close to me at all times. I shied again then stood up at went to lie in bed. "I need some sleep." I muttered as I got under the covers and closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still here. As I slowly drifted to sleep I knew that this was going to be a very long and eventful year maybe even dangerous, especially for Harry. "I hope he is safe." Were the last words I said before sleep fell over me.

To Be Continued….. at a later date


	2. Missing Her

Missing Her

I sat there in my bed listening to Ron's snoring. Hermione was sleeping too, but I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about Ginny! We were still working on trying to figure out how exactly we were going to pull of the mission into the Ministry of Magic, but that was the last thing I wanted to think about. I just couldn't stop wondering if Ginny was ok.

I shied, then quietly sat up and reached under my pillow to grab the Marauders Map. Then, I grabbed my wand from the bed side table. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered then taped the blank parchment. The blank parchment was no longer blank, it now showed Hogwarts. My eyes shot straight for the Gryffindor common rooms, looking for Ginny's name. Finally, I spotted her. She was in her dorm room, hopefully sleeping and having good dreams. But I still wasn't there to make sure of that. I hurt her, I did and I know I did, but I did it for her own good, and I told her that in the note I left.

She deserves better though. I whispered "Mischief managed" and the map was gone. Like me, I thought, I was missing from Ginny. I wonder if she could find a new boyfriend, that way if I don't make it she will be able to go on; to be able to forget me.

I laughed a little. If Ginny could hear me now, she would tell me to stop brooding and look on the bright side. I don't think there is one though; if I die then she will hurt, if I don't and she gets a new guy then I hurt. Well, there is the fairy tale ending, that I live and we get together and live happily ever after. But, I don't need to get my hopes up.

I just have to see how things play out. This war is no were near to being won so I just have to pray she is ok and still loves me. I will have to survive with remembering the few months I had with her. Remember her soft, vibrant red hair, the way her chocolate brown eyes could melt my cold walls that even my best friends can't break, and how much I love her.

I closed my eyes thinking only about her. _I hope she's safe _was the last coherent thought before I fell into a restless sleep full of dreams revolving around Ginny.


End file.
